The increasing use of electronic devices to manage personal and professional communications typically translates into an increase in incoming messages. In many instances, the sheer volume of incoming messages often precludes the ability of an end user to effectively process it all. Examples of issues and inefficiencies stemming from such message overload include an increased potential for oversight of an important messages, and increasing time investment required to sift through received messages.